mornings
by lucayalovesyou
Summary: in which two friends unleash their long-time love for each other, and the morning after is something beautiful. [ lucaya x fluff] high T for mature content


It was something they'd felt for a long time between them. An allure of some sorts. A deep, carnal tension the two friends had never addressed.

Maya's hands wrapped themselves into his hair. The muscles of his arms and back rippling as he levitated himself over her small body. Her legs wrapped around him, his mouth exploring every crevice he had dreamed of exploring for almost three years. The night was overwhelmed by moans and heavy breathing into his ear, the sensations of their bodies pressed so close together.

"Lucas.." She bit her lip to prevent another traitorous moan from escaping and embarrassing her.

Her mind clouded and she could feel her lower abdomen begin to clench, until her eyes shot open. He paused his movements inside of her abruptly, with a smirk looking down at her—a dirty one that was just downright animalistic. Maya hated herself for loving it so much.

His hand clenched the headboard behind her head, and he leaned down to her face so close that her frustrated pants of air blew onto his chin.

Then he moved inside her slightly, making Maya groan. Her hips rotated into him desperate for friction but he held her down, staring down at the small girl beneath him in amusement.

And then his favorite sound escaped her lips. It was so apparent Lucas felt it sending a small twitch down to his groin. Maya Hart fucking whimpered, and he was in love with it. He loved that he was the source of it. A sound that made the pent-up aggressive shortstack, Maya Hart vulnerable. He knew she hated it because it made her look weak. He made her weak. He was the only one who could make her weak.

He returned back to her face, a smug look on his, and something more dangerous lingering behind his eyes. His hand gripped so tight to the bars of the headboard he thought it would snap. The red hint to Maya's pale cheeks sparkled under the moonlight peeking in through the window.

He teased her at first, pumping slowly—a dark look in his pupils.

"What do you want, Maya."

Her eyes found his like a small deer caught in headlights. Her mind raced to the raging fire needing to be released between her legs. He was moving too slow, and it tortured her.

"I-I…" She stuttered. Her eyes captivated by his as she pressed into the mattress beneath him lost for words.

He began pumping faster and his head ducked dangerously. "What was that?"

Her breathing was heavier and she threw her head back into the pillow. Her eyes met his once before fluttering closed and trailing her hands down his strong chest. Lucas's cheek pressed against hers as he let his eyes close as well. She was close and he could feel it. With a couple last thrusts and hot kisses to her neck, her legs tightened and her breathing staggered as she came with him onto his covers, under the protection of the night.

/

Light shone through the large cracks in the curtain and a sense of peace and timelessness settled over the room. Small birds chirped outside Lucas's window, sitting on the small tray of flowers on the sill. Bustles of people walked down on the streets below, their muffled voices not heard from the floors above them.

Maya's eyes peaked open slowly. The blanket hung low on her waist and immediately she addressed her body was facing away from Lucas. Before attempting to turn around and see if he was awake, a pair of large arms snaked themselves around her. She smiled and giggled softly feeling his lips attach themselves to her neck. His arm gripped around her tighter and she could feel his smile against her skin.

Lucas rested his forehead slightly above her ear before nibbling on it playfully.

"Good morning." He whispered, hating and loving the giddy feeling in his stomach.

Maya bit her lip and turned her body in his arms so she could look up at him. Her mouth left a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, and he could've melted at how intimate she made it feel.

"Morning." The smile was still on her face and he resisted the urge to kiss her again for being so cute.

But then his eyes drifted down towards her exposed chest and he smirked softly seeing the flurry of dark red patches he had left on her light skin. Leaning down he kissed each one of them again softly, enjoying the sigh she breathed out from the contact. His large hands caressed her ass softly, moving the sheets down her hips to the back of her knees. He kissed her like she had done to him moments earlier and leaned his head on hers staring into her eyes with an emotion he couldn't explain yet.

"Why don't you stay here. I'll make breakfast." He suggested, brushing his nose against her's softly.

"Okay. But..." She smiled and looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "I don't have anything to wear." The dress she had on at the party last night didn't require a bra, and she didn't wear panties, to Lucas's torture the whole night.

"You can use one of my shirts—" he began to pull away from her to reach onto the floor to grab his but she pressed a small hand to his chest stopping him.

"Or…" Her tone of voice changed back to to the Maya Hart he was used to. "I could just not wear anything." Her hand on his chest trailed down before resting itself on his thigh.

He smirked and left a hot kiss to her jaw. "That sounds way better. But it's up to you."

And with that he lifted himself up off the mattress and Maya grudgingly watched as he put on a new pair of underwear.

"I'm in the kitchen." He told her before leaving her to her thoughts. Less than 12 hours ago her and Ranger Rick hadn't been anything but close friends with a dangerous amount of sexual tension.

He was taking her home from one of his veterinary award ceremonies (which he didn't even have to go to considering he's just the college intern to the company). Somehow though he had dragged her and other friends along, claiming it was a chance to hang out with free food. So of course she complied, and also somehow ended up making out with him in his car in the middle of the empty road where he really should've been driving. Smiling softly at the memory she got out of his room with an apparent ache between her legs. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and watched as his back muscles moved while he stirred something in a pan.

She approached him silently, her soft footsteps barely making a sound beneath the soft sizzle of bacon in the pan. She wrapped her arms around his back, barely reaching long enough to clasp her hands to her wrists. Lucas stopped stirring, momentarily distracted. All he felt were her supple breasts pressing into his back, and her soft body molding perfectly into his.

Giggling, she trailed a finger up his chest and wrapped her right leg around his body so that her foot was on top of his. His underwear created a friction against her exposed heat and she fought off the urge to moan.

"You're distracting me." He scolded, although his tone was playful.

"Am I?" She played back before trailing her fingers down lower. She moved the soft skin of her ankle up and down his leg subtly.

"Maya." His tone sounded strangled. And she watched smugly as his jaw muscles clenched and unclenched under his skin.

"Yes?" Her eyes met his innocently. She chewed on her lower lip and pouted cutely before resting her chin on his shoulder looking up at him.

His breath caught. Was it possible for somebody to be so beautiful, and adorable, and sexy all at the same time.

Quickly he shut off the stove and lifted up Maya by her thighs. He wrapped her legs around his waist before placing her body on the marble counter. A noise came out of Maya's mouth when the cold surface hit her core and her gasp was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

He kissed her feverishly on the mouth then down to her neck. She played with the soft strands of his hair, silently admiring how good his ass looked perched out in that underwear.

"Huckleberry," she sighed in pleasure and his eyes met her's. "Finish breakfast, will you?"

Lucas wanted to argue that it was really her fault that the food was being postponed in the first place. But he just smiled and kissed her before bringing her back down to the ground. He turned back towards the stove, but not before watching Maya sexily sway her cute ass back into the bedroom.

Paying his attention back to the food he put together two plates and set them up at the high chairs for them.

Maya came sauntering through the doorway in one of Lucas's large black tees, and he swore that in that moment seeing her like that had to have been better than (or at least very close to) seeing her without it.

She walked up in between his legs and gave him a small kiss. Both of their hearts melting to the newfound sensations of being together.

And then Maya disregarded the chair beside him, climbing straight into his lap. He didn't complain, just smiled and watched her in admiration as she fed him small bites of his eggs. The sun was brighter now and the birds flying from window to window sang happily. A sense of peace and timelessness settled over them, and the bustles of people on the street strode by—their muffled voices unheard by the loving couple floors above them.


End file.
